Artwork: Return of the Salt Princess
Throughout Return of the Salt Princess, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting the Grak Kingdom and Solwood. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose. Or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date... The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments rsp dragon statue.jpg|Dragon Daemon Evoker statue 1|link=File:rsp dragon statue.jpg Dragon statue.png|Close up of Dragon Daemon Evoker statue 1|link=File:Dragon statue.png elk statue.jpg|Elk Daemon Evoker statue|link=File:elk statue.jpg frog shrine.jpg|Frog Prince monument|link=File:frog shrine.jpg dragon statue.jpg|Dragon Daemon Evoker statue 2|link=File:dragon statue.jpg wolf statue.jpg|Wolf Daemon Evoker statue|link=File:wolf statue.jpg frog prince statue.jpg|Frog Prince statue|link=File:frog prince statue.jpg bear statue.jpg|Bear Daemon Evoker statue|link=File:bear statue.jpg Grak knight1.jpg|Suit of armor 1|link=File:Grak knight1.jpg Grak knight2.jpg|Suit of armor 2|link=File:Grak knight2.jpg Outer angel.jpg|Angel statue 1|link=File:Outer angel.jpg Wanda statue caverns.jpg|Princess Wanda statue|link=File:Wanda statue caverns.jpg rsp eagle.jpg|Eagle statue|link=File:rsp eagle.jpg Grak knight3.jpg|Suit of armor 3|link=File:Grak knight3.jpg RSP King Henryk statue.jpg|King Henryk statue|link=File:RSP King Henryk statue.jpg Wanda's statue.png|Princess Wanda monument|link=File:Wanda's statue.png RSP Princess Wanda statue.jpg|Close up of Princess Wanda monument|link=File:RSP Princess Wanda statue.jpg angel statue.jpg|Angel statue 2|link=File:angel statue.jpg statue in gallery.jpg left angel.jpg right angel.jpg Wanda henryk monument waterway.jpg Grak soldier.png Grak soldier close up.png daemon statues.jpg Wanda's grave.jpg RSP Princess Wanda's grave.jpg|Princess Wanda's Grave. Coffins.png knight.jpg frog statue.png Grak cupid1.png Grak cupid2.png 5.png Sculptures & Trinkets Butterfly and dragonfly emblem.png|Dragonfly Gem and Butterfly Gem Wanda bust salon.jpg Wanda henryk bust corridor.jpg MR Frog Prince and Ivy Green vases.jpg angel statuette.jpg rsp bust.jpg Grak elk.png bear clock.jpg Crone.png Maiden.png Flower cases.png Frog and salt.png MR bust.png Plates.png flower pot.png Bow.png Butterfly and dragonfly emblem.png Eagle emblem.png Girl.png parn sculpture.png Solwood tokens.png Grak emblems.png Fire spirit statuette.png Undine statuette.png lance.png crown.png Full moon crest.png Old moon crest.png Elk Head Sculpture.png Fairy Key.png Fire Emblem.png Fire Heraldry.png Lunar Sigil.png MR Girl.png Novelty Cup.png Oak tree emblem.png Sad Face Mask.png Stellar Sigil.png Sun Emblem.png Sword with Kingdom Seal.png Three Hares Emblem.png Water Heraldry.png Frog Witch.png Lunar frog statuette.png Solar frog statuette.png Stellar frog statuette.png Birthday Present.png Dragon and knight figerine.png Lunar Sigil.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass RSP Ivy and James portrait.png Grak stained windows.jpg solwood portrait.jpg|Solwood painting|link=File:solwood portrait.jpg Sister portrait in gallery.jpg|Mercy, Princess Brigid and Serafina portrait|link=File:Sister portrait in gallery.jpg King Henryk portrait in gallery.jpg|King Henryk|link=File:King Henryk portrait in gallery.jpg RSP King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait.jpg|King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait|link=File:RSP King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait.jpg Wanda portrait salon.jpg|Princess Wanda|link=File:Wanda portrait salon.jpg Brigid and dragonflies painting.png RSP Brigid and Dracaena portrait.jpg Old Henryk.jpg Wanda portrait throne room.jpg RSP Royal Advisor Serafina and Mercy portraits.jpg Grak stained glass.png Dp14 puzzle james ivy.jpg MR Henryk and Wanda plaque.jpg Wanda and Henryk.png Wolf portrait.png Carvings & Reliefs RSP Daemon Evokers attack Grak Kingdom.jpg|Daemon Evokers carved mural|link=File:RSP Daemon Evokers attack Grak Kingdom.jpg Ivy and James.png|Ivy Green and Prince James carvings|link=File:Ivy and James.png animal carving.png|Woodland animal carvings|link=File:animal carving.png RSP gate carving.png|Gate carving|link=File:RSP gate carving.png Tree carving.jpg|Oak tree carving|link=File:Tree carving.jpg Crystal Tablet.png Wanda henryk nuada relief crystal cave.jpg Etching.png RSP Story.png RSP Kingdom mural.jpg door carving.png stag carvings.png Throne Room doors.png Grak emblem.jpg RSP Wanda and Nuada carving.jpg Life and Death.png Tree carving.png stone carving.png RSP carving.png RSP carving2.png Frog etching.png Toad etching.png Lion devours sun.png Banners & Tapestries Grak flag.png Wolf flag.png Rsp green banner.jpg rsp red banner.jpg Rsp red banner.png Grak roof flag.png Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance